Hans Revenge
by Queen Elsa Wrighter
Summary: Will Hans get revenge and will Elsa find love find out soon. Jelsa Kristanna. Sorry if I spell things wrong.
1. Threat

_In Arendelle Elsa and Anna were still fixing their relationship and everything was fine until that day..._

_- _**Elsa's Pov. **

_I was sitting in my study sorting out contracts and letters when I heard a scream. This was no ordinary scream, this was a scream of horror and terror, and this was not a normal scream, this was Anna's scream._

_ I quickly jumped out of my seat and ran towards the scream. There I saw him, the man I hated most of all souls, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. He Had Anna tied up with a rope in front of him and a knife at her neck._

_"Hans" I gasped. "Oh hello there_ **monster**" _he said while smirking. I swear I could have turned him into an ice cube as soon as he said monster. I then darted towards him to get Anna back, but he then said "ah ah aah. I don't think so." While bringing the knife closer to her neck. "Let her go." I said in full confidence even though I felt like I was going to collapse. "Not a chance" he said. Anna then yelped with pain as he brought the knife closer to her neck. He then said "I will let her go _**if **_ you come instead." Oh no I don't want Anna to stay with him but I don't want to go with him either I thought. "You have 24 hours to make your mind up or there will be war." He then seen the look of shock on my face and laughed. "Is _**Queenie **_scared?" He said then I lost it I pinned him up against the wall with icicles and he dropped the knife and Anna. I ran as fast as I could towards Anna. Then he picked up the knife and threw it at me while I was hugging Anna. Anna gave a screech and pointed towards the knife. It was heading straight for my shoulder. I dodged it but not enough it went straight through my hand. I screamed in pain. And unfortunately axis soon as I did scream Anna jumped backwards and fell and the icicles holding Hans up thawed. Then he darted towards me and started choking me and before the guards could get him he pulled his sword out and put it at my neck. Then all I heard was "move and you'll never..." then I blacked out._

_Hey readers hope you like it's my first story._

_Sincerely Jaimie : )_


	2. The Kidnapping

**Anna's pov.**

**- **_Hans then brought the sword towards Elsa's throught. Then she must have gone unconscious because she went motion less. He then dragged Elsa down the hall and to the decks me and the guards chasing him. He was too fast and he hopped onto a boat and sailed away. I was so upset then Kristoph must have seen me running and came over to me and just as well I started crying my eyes out. When we got back to the castle and I told him every thing. "That monster. He had no wright to do that." Said Kristoph. Now what do we do? I thought._

**Elsa's pov.**

_I woke up sweating my eyes were adjusting to the light there was a fire in the room with a rock in the middle with a poker on it. I then heard a on the door, it creaked open I the jumped to my feet but unfortunately fell down again I looked at my hands they were in cuffs! Hans then came in. "Your awake at last I see." He then smirked. And I said "why are you happy I am in your presence?" Then he laughed and said "Now it's my turn to have fun." And before I could ask him what he ment he pulled a lever and I got pulled up my fest at least three inches away from the ground then he picked up the poker and pressed it against my skin and then I could smell burning flesh as I hissed in pain then he punched me and once again I blacked out._

_Hey reads like it hate it well if you have seen frozen you will know what I mean..._

_ I don't care what there going to say let the storm rage on... the cold never bothered me anyway _

_Sincerely Jaimie ⓑⓨⓔ!_


	3. The Come Back

**_Anna's pov._**

_it was 4:13am Wednesday and Elsa had been missing for 3 days. I hope she is OK. Just then I heard a loud "_**Boom"**_. I looked out the window and I saw a Southern Isles ship with a...a...a cannon! Then I looked closer. I gasped I saw Hans holding a squirming Elsa! I have got to go save her I thought. Then I ran through the hallways yelling "Quickly get up Hans is back with Elsa!". Then by the time I got to the decks Hans shouted out "Move and she goes". Then I looked at Elsa. She was crying like mad and he Had her tied by the hands hanging of the edge of the boat right in front of a cannon. Then when I looked a Elsa she had a look on her face as if to say "I've got this". Then she pushed her legs of the edge of the boat and she did a flip backwards and just as she did that her hands slopes out of the ropes and she kicked Hans in the stomach. Hans then said "you'll regret that." Then he pulled out his sword. But then he paused because he saw Elsa do something weird. Elsa then shouted up to the sky "Skyller!" Then lightning cracked around the boat and an ice sword fell into her hands and she said "An guard!" She then started fencing with him. Hans then took a gun out of no wear and shot her leg she collapsed onto the ground and he then sliced her arm open and went to stab her in the eye when she shot ice at him and he fell of the boat. She then stood up threw the sword up Into the air and the jab was just going to stab her when it turned into snowflakes. She then jumped onto the other side of the boat towards shore and made a staircase down to shore. Then I said "We need to talk when we get in." Elsa just smirked at me and I did the same._

_Hey readers don't worry that ain't the end of the story it's turning into a Jelsa story soon!_

_" Beware the frozen heart! "_

_Sincerely Jaimie ⓙⓔⓛⓢⓐ ⓢⓞⓞⓝ!_


	4. A Helping Hand

**Anna's pov.**

_When we got back to the castle I hugged Elsa then she yelped in pain so I backed off. "Oh Elsa I'm sorry! I didn't mean to...it's just that...you" I was then cut off. "It's OK Anna it's not your fault" said Elsa. She then looked down at her shoes. "Elsa tell me everything."_

**Hans's pov.**

_I had gotten thrown into the water by a girl! I was walking my way through the forest when I felt magic, magic like Elsa's but... much darker and stronger. I followed the magic and it brought me into a dark castle. How do I recognize this place... this is Elsa's ice palace! "Hello there" a voice said "let me introduce myself" "my name is_ **Pitch Black the nightmare king"**_ "_**Prince Hans of the Southern Isles" **_I said "What brings you here?" Pitch asked "I felt a strong magic that was dark and then I thought mabey they can help me" I said. "Very well." He said._


End file.
